A couple
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Nota: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... por enquanto...

Essa é minha primeira fic, então peguem leve tá bom?!

Boa leitura!

O sol brilhava radiante e intenso, nenhuma nuvem pra consolar os olhos, a tarde estava abafada assim como todas as outras daquele verão que parecia infindável.

Na janela mais alta do prédio central do quartel, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos, que para os menos preparados e treinados pareciam arrogantes e interrogadores, mas que na verdade eram apenas de uma escuridão profunda e misteriosa, cheios de segredos e dores... observavam aqueles tantos soldados se exercitando lá fora, sua mente vagava pelos últimos acontecimentos e imaginava que tipo de futuro haveria no horizonte.

- Coronel? – chamou uma voz muito familiar

Mustang se virou fitou a tenente a sua frente, parada com uma dúzia de papeis na mão, suspirou a fim de voltar ao mundo real. Mas Roy nada respondeu, só se sentou enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa.

- É necessário que o Sr. revise esses papeis e assine, o prazo vence amanha. – ela dizia calmamente mesmo sabendo que eles se manteriam ali sem serem tocados até quando ela os viesse buscar no dia seguinte.

- Farei o possível... – respondeu vagamente

Riza já se preparava para deixar o escritório quando se virou e perguntou determinada como sempre.

- Há algo errado coronel?

Surpreendido com a capacidade da mulher a sua frente de perceber o que para os outros parecia imperceptível, mais até do que com a pergunta tão direta, Roy novamente suspirou.

- Não há nada tenente, agora se puder me deixar sozinho.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Riza sem estranhar a recusa

- Espere! – ele ordenou antes ao vê-la perto da porta, saindo

Ela se voltou surpresa mas não demonstrou, aprendera desde muito pequena que as emoções devem ser guardadas para nós mesmos e que não devemos expô-las. "Isso nos deixa vulneráveis" dizia seu avô.

- Sente-se. – ele disse apontando a cadeira a sua frente, o que estava por vir era muito constrangedor para ser dito e ouvido sem que estivessem "em igualdade" pelo menos visual.

A tenente Hawkeye obedeceu sem objeção, sempre cumpria as ordens dele, sem questionamentos nem recusas.

- Temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite... – disse firmemente, sua voz escondia de forma muito eficaz todo o medo que sentia daquelas palavras. Medo compartilhado pela mulher a sua frente.

- Não coronel, não temos... – atalhou a tenente tentando manter o controle diante da situação embaraçosa. Evitou a conversa na noite em questão, e prometera a si mesma evitar toda a dor que aquilo lhe ocasionaria, enquanto respirasse.

- Não poderemos fugir disso Riza! – ele esbravejou perdendo o controle, mas logo recuperando-se.

Constrangida com a forma que ele falara e como a tratara, pelo primeiro nome, Hawkeye se levantou para sair, na tentativa de fugir do dialogo insosso e doloroso que se seguiria se ela permanecesse ali.

- Não me dê as costas tenente! – disse Roy com severidade.

Num instinto ela se virou, lembrava-se da sua patente, do seu superior e de tudo que esquecera por alguns segundos.

Suspirou e o fitou com os belos olhos avermelhados de uma forma gélida e penetrante, olhar esse que objetivava acabar com aquela severidade e com a conversa.

Após ver aquele par de gemas vermelhas que ele conheciam tão bem fitando-o daquela forma Roy desistiu de discutir, mas só por algumas horas ou dias.

Depois do momento de desconforto na sala do coronel Riza foi até o seu escritório (fora transferida para uma espaçosa sala), se sentou muito indignada com a repentina necessidade de Roy de conversar sobre aqueles assuntos num local tão impróprio, e mais do que isso, estava impressionada com o fato dele não ter esquecido do ocorrido.

"Por que essa recusa?" – se perguntava mentalmente o Coronel Mustang diante da reação de Riza. – Não a conheço tão bem como imaginei...

- Não conhece quem? – perguntou o sargento Fuery ao ouvir o que acabava de dizer Roy

Surpreendido pela pergunta o coronel se virou e fitou sem responder, mas com um sorriso que já indicava quem era a tal pessoa.

- Você me parece mal, coronel – observou o sargento

- São apenas alguns problemas. – respondeu Roy sem revelar nada mais.

- Compreendo, bem vamos ao trabalho. Aqui está a ordem de transferência do cabo Keitara.

Entregou o envelope ao seu superior, prestou continência e saiu.

- Mais isso. – disse Mustang impaciente, tudo o que ele queria era fugir daquele quartel, daquela situação e principalmente, daquele problema.

A noite chegou rapidamente, Roy nem percebera, estava estirado na sua cadeira cochilando.

Riza bateu na porta, como ninguém respondeu lá dentro, resolveu entrar.

"Dormindo outra vez" – pensou ela ao vê-lo. Foi em sua direção e chamou

- Coronel?!

Ele ainda dormia

- Coronel! –ela disse impaciente assustando o pobre coitado que quase caiu da cadeira.

- O que foi tenente? – ele perguntou tentando se refazer do susto.

- O Sr. não vai para casa hoje? – ela perguntou tentando não rir da cara que ele fez ao acordar.

- S...sim, vamos.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, você dirige, esqueceu? – ele respondeu esfregando os olhos, cansado.

- Ah sim, desculpe. – ela disse um pouco constrangida por ter imaginado um convite por trás daquilo.

- Vamos. –ele disse se adiantando e abrindo a porta da sala para ela.

Foram até a garagem e pegaram o carro. Seguiram em silencio ate a porta da casa de Roy.

- Boa noite coronel. – disse Riza ao ver que ele não saia do carro e apenas fitava a rua deserta e escura a sua frente.

- Não estamos mais no quartel. – ele disse sem olha-la

- Não entendi.

- Não precisa me tratar por coronel... – ele falou agora fitando-a intensamente.

- Preciso sim. –ela respondeu desviando os olhos para o volante.

- Você não pode fugir de mim pra sempre, afinal trabalhamos no mesmo lugar. – ele respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao que ela disse.

- Talvez não para sempre, mas tentarei pelo maximo de tempo possível. – ela falou ainda sem conseguir olhar o homem ao seu lado, o homem que há muito tempo povoava seus sonhos e preenchia seu coração.

- O que vc teme? – ele perguntou impaciente ao ouvir aquilo.

- Muitas coisas... – respondeu ela depois de alguns segundos, mas disposta a não revelar mais nada. – E se o Sr. não se importa vou para minha casa, vejo que não está disposto a descer do carro, descerei eu então.

Riza saiu do automóvel e foi andando pela rua escura, deixando para traz um Roy boquiaberto e imóvel no banco do passageiro.

Assim que desceu do carro Mustang foi em sua direção, quando a alcançou segurou no seu braço e fez com que ela se virasse e o fitasse.

- Largue me coronel! –ela disse séria

- Só quando vc conversar comigo! – esbravejou apertando o braço de Riza.

Ela olhou o membro e a mão que o apertava ao brutalmente.

- Não temos o que conversar coronel, agora solte me! – com um movimento ela se libertou e continuou seu caminho

Desta vez Roy não a seguiu, foi para casa onde passou toda à noite fitando o teto de seu quarto.

Enquanto isso Riza saía do banho um pouco cansada de tudo que passara naquele dia.

"Eu entreguei meu coração e o recebi de volta, sangrando... isso é justo?" – se perguntava ela quando ia para cama enxugando seus longos cabelos loiros: - "Não seja tola, vce sabia das conseqüências, sabe que não deve dar importância a essas coisas" – refletia quando se deitou na sua cama, sozinha...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo!

Reviews são mto apreciadas!


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota da autora: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... nem Roy Mustang e nem o Black Hayate... o que é uma pena mesmo... TT_

**Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora com o capitulo, eu sou novata em postar aqui . Agradeço as reviews!**

**Esse cap. é menor, a fic tem 8 capitulos. Era realmente a minha primeira, agora ja tenho 5 terminadas**

**Sem mais enrolação ai vai o capitulo II**

No dia seguinte tudo correu naturalmente no quartel, muitos relatórios e alguma importantes decisões, apenas o tenente coronel Armstrong que teve de se ausentar e rumou para o sul onde foi treinar algumas tropas durante 15 dias.  
Mustang dormia no seu escritório a tardinha quando bateram a porta, ele esperou que entrasse, sabia que era a tenente Hawkeye, somente pelo modo como ela batia.  
- O Sr. assinou os papéis que eu entreguei ontem? – perguntou Riza já sabendo que a resposta seria um não.  
- Aqui estão. –ele respondeu estendendo a mão.  
- Não acredito! – ela exclamou ao ver que estava todos devidamente revisados e assinados.  
- Como, tenente? – perguntou Roy ai ver o espanto dela.  
- Não, nada senhor! - constrangida a tenente respondeu.  
- Só mais uma coisa tenente. – disse Roy ao vê-la indo em direção a porta.  
- Sim.  
- Eu sinto muito pelo braço. –ele apontou para o membro e se levantou, foi em direção a ela e o segurou suavemente.  
Estavam muito próximos, seus corpos quase se tocavam, ambos olhavam para o braço dela.  
Mustang foi quem ergueu os olhos primeiro seguido por Riza. Ficaram se olhando assim, quase juntos, por longos segundos  
A tenente rezou para que ele não pudesse ouvir o ritmo acelerado que batia seu coração.  
- " Esses lábios..." – pensou Roy observando Riza, inclinou a cabeça para se apossar deles, a muito tempo ele os desejava.  
Porem a tenente recuou como se em vez de tentar um beijo ele tivesse lhe apontado uma arma, saiu dali quase correndo, tremula e revoltada por um motivo que ela não conseguia admitir, ter fugido assim, e entrou para sua sala arfante.  
- Acalme-se. –ela dizia se sentando.  
Nas sala próxima, o determinado coronel também caia na cadeira e balançava a cabeça num gesto negativo.  
- "Eles não serão meus novamente tão cedo..." –pensava Roy antes de tomar a iniciativa de ir até a sala da tenente.  
- Ah coronel! Eu precisava mesmo falar com o senhor! – disse Fuery ao vê-lo no corredor a dois passos da sala dela.

_Continua..._

**Ai está pessoal, o proximo não tardará!!! Eu prometo!!**

**Deixem reviews e façam essa pobre criatura feliz!**


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... nem o Roy Mustang... o que é uma pena..._

**Oi pessoal, desculpem mais uma vez a demora... eu ainda estou tentando adivinhar como se posta aqui **

**Por isso peço que tenham paciencia comigo ...**

* * *

O tenente segurou o braço dele o levou até sua sala, adiando assim o que Mustang havia planejado.

Chegou o fim do expediente. - " É uma boa hora para obrigar Riza a conversar" – pensava o coronel seguindo-a até o automóvel.

Mais uma vez o trajeto foi silencioso, Roy encostou seu braço na janela e a mão segurava o rosto, ele observava a tenente que dirigia pacientemente pela rua escura. Quando percebeu aquilo Riza, sem olha-lo perguntou:

- O que foi coronel? Por que está me olhando? Algum problema?

Roy soltou um suspiro impaciente com aquelas perguntais, as quais ambos sabiam as repostas.

- Sim, há apenas um problema aqui, você! – respondeu sem deixar de fitá-la

- Eu? – ela perguntou sem entender bem o que ele dissera parando o carro na frente da casa de Roy

- Exato, agora não tente fugir – e com um estalar de dedos incendiou todo o entorno do carro formando um circulo.

Boquiaberta a tenente olhava o fogo a sua volta.

- Olhe para mim. – ele disse segurando-lhe o rosto e com a outra mão afastando alguns fios loiros que escondiam os belos olhos vermelhos.

- Não sei do que voce tem medo, mas precisamos conversar sobre o que quase aconteceu entre nós...

Riza tentou virar o rosto para não ter que olhar para aquelas gemas de um negro tão profundo. Mustang não permitiu.

Então ela resolveu não mais se conter e levar a conversa adiante.

- Tudo bem, prossiga. – ela disse aparentando calma.

- Muito bem – ele suspirou – eu lhe devo desculpas, eu não devia ter agido daquela forma, a bebida mexeu comigo, voce tentou me ajudar e eu quase... fiz uma enorme besteira. – ele dizia agora sem conseguir fita-la.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Três semanas antes

- Hey coronel, o senhor tem algum compromisso hoje depois do trabalho? – perguntou Falman

- Não, por que?

- Hoje é meu aniversário, vamos para o bar festejar, pensei que o senhor gostaria de nos acompanhar, até a tenente Hawkeye vai. – exclamou Falman

Roy pensou por alguns segundos e resolveu ir para tentar se distrair um pouco e quem sabe encontrar uma nova namorada, quinze minutos depois estavam todos sentados num bar próximo ao quartel onde soldado e oficiais costumavam se encontrar.

- Um brinde ao nosso amigo Falman. – disse Breda erguendo a enorme caneca de cerveja.

E todos da mesa brindaram, inclusive Riza que em silencio tomava um suco. Roy depois de quatro copos já estava demasiadamente " solto", ria muito e falava alto, mexia com as oficiais da mesa vizinha e piscava para Hawkeye. Quase todos da mesa já se mantinham sob o efeito do álcool exceto a tenente que continuava impassível, observando tudo.

Quando o relógio marcou 11 horas, Riza se levantou e disse:

- Até amanha senhores.

- Hey es...espere ai tenente, voce vai me levar para casa! – disse o coronel segurando-lhe o braço.

- Está bem, vamos então. – ela disse pacientemente esperando que ele se levantasse e a seguisse.

- O senhor ficará bem? – perguntou Hawkeye ao chegarem até a casa dele.

- Não sei, poderia entrar comigo e acender as luzes? – ele pediu saindo do carro, mal esperando a resposta.

Sem muita escolha ela desceu e foi até a casa, abriu a porta para ele, acendeu a primeira lâmpada e ia se despedir quando ele a impediu dizendo que devia leva-lo até o quarto já que não se sentia bem para subir as escadas.

Hawkeye suspirou profundamente e cedeu, passou um braço dele pelo seu pescoço e subiu com ele. Ao entrarem no aposento notou a simplicidade do lugar, apenas uma cômoda, o guarda-roupas e a cama (de casal), parecia o seu quarto.

Ela o levou até a cama e o deitou, algo a impedia de sair dali, então se sentou e permaneceu lá por meia hora, observando-o dormir (e roncar). Mustang se levantou de repente e que assustou a pobre tenente, se sentou na cama parecendo mais sóbrio, fitou Riza que estava de pé e sorriu. Sem entender muita coisa ela disse boa noite e quando ia sair o ouviu dizer:

- Obrigado por me ajudar.

Riza meneou a cabeça e colocou a mão na maçaneta, virou-se dizendo:

- Cuide-se

- Espere ai! – ele pediu se levantando e indo em direção a ela.

Segurou uma das mãos e passou a ponta dos dedos pela palma clara. Ela o fitou Roy sem se conter tocou seus lábios nos dela e depois aprofundou o beijo enlaçando-a pela cintura. Surpreendentemente Riza correspondeu e passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele aproximando-os mais ainda.

- " Isso é errado" – gritavam as consciências de ambos, mas seus corpos não obedeciam.

Ele a apertou contra si e a guiou até sua cama, sem deixar de beija-la. Deitou-a e desfez o coque deixando livre os cabelos loiros. As jaquetas foram arrancadas quase desesperadamente. Então ecoou no quarto um leve gemido que para constrangimento de Riza reconheceu como seu...

Ela se levantou bruscamente pegou a jaqueta e saiu correndo como uma criança que faz algo errado.

Passaram-se semanas sem que os dois tocassem no assunto, o que não era difícil já que estavam habituados a não conversarem sobre coisas pessoais.

- Acho que desculpas apenas não é o suficiente. – ele disse ao ver Riza olhando para a rua com o rosto sério e sombrio, ele nem fazia idéia do que se passava dentro daquele solitário coração.

Era terrível ter que lembrar de tudo aquilo e ainda ouvi-lo se desculpar, dizer que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido...

- Cale-se coronel. – ela disse a cabo de alguns segundos. – Não há nada a ser perdoado e sim esquecido. – falou esfregando os olhos num sinal de impaciência, tudo o que ela queria era fugir daquele carro e não mais ouvir aquela voz, mas o fogo a impedia; então ela suspirou e completou: - Somos adultos, agora se me permite eu gostaria de ir embora, já está tarde.

Ele nada fez, algo o impedia de fazer qualquer movimento, tentou assimilar a conversa e em fim fez com que o fogo se apagasse dando mostras do por que era chamado Flame Alchemist e era tão respeitado, viu-a caminhar lentamente pela rua, com sua pose séria de sempre e sem olhar para traz.

Não tocaram mais nesse assunto

Alguns dias depois numa manhã a tenente apareceu logo cedo no escritório do coronel Mustang, havia alguns papeis que requeriam sua assinatura.

- Bom dia senhor – cumprimentou depois de prestar continência. – Aqui estão as ordens de recolocação de soldados e ...- ela deu uma pausa.- uma carta de uma mulher endereçada ao senhor.

Colocou os papeis sobre a mesa a carta, ficou esperando alguma ordem, mas observou que o tempo todo desde que ela entrara até agora o coronel permanecia sentado com seus óculos escuros. Eles caíram e ela viu que Roy dormia profundamente.

- CORONEL MUSTANG!!! – ela gritou muito nervosa.

O coronel acordou num sobressalto e ainda arfante perguntando o que era.

Riza fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo e disse novamente por que estava ali.

- Essas são as ordens de recolocação – apontando para os papeis sobre a mesa – de alguns soldados e uma carta de uma mulher end...

- Uma mulher!? – ele a interrompeu pegando o papel rapidamente, abriu e leu.

Ela se mantinha ali parada esperando, mas sentia uma onda(quase uma tsunami ) de ciúmes percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Roy depois de ler sorriu maliciosamente, se levantou colocou a carta no cesto de lixo e a incinerou.

- Mais alguma coisa coronel?

- Sim. – ele disse fitando-a intensamente. – Quero que venha jantar comigo essa noite.

* * *

**Ai está ! Espero que gostem**

**Agradeço muito pelas reviews!!!!!!! E peço que continuem mandando-as pra mim, elas me ajudam muito **

**Até o proximo cap**

**Bjus**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, sim a titia Arakawa!!

**Primeiro tenho que me desculpar pela demora novamente!! **

**Tenho andando sem tempo...**

**Mas não vou enrolar mais, espero conseguir postar todos os capitulos dessa fic e da The Marriage!**

**Então leiam e divirtam-se (sem moderação XD)**

* * *

Relembrando:

_Ela se mantinha ali parada esperando, mas sentia uma onda (quase uma tsunami ) de ciúmes percorrer-lhe o corpo._

_Roy depois de ler sorriu maliciosamente, se levantou colocou a carta no cesto de lixo e a incinerou._

_- Mais alguma coisa coronel?_

_- Sim. – ele disse fitando-a intensamente. – Quero que venha jantar comigo essa noite._

* * *

Cap 4

Muito espantada a tenente ficou estática sem dar uma palavra, com os olhos muito abertos parecendo não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você vem ou não tenente Hawkeye? – perguntou Roy ao ver que ela não respondia.

- Bem eu ... eu não posso. – ela balbuciou sacudindo a cabeça para afastar o espanto.

O coronel ficou sério, cruzou os braços e perguntou por que não.

- Ah por favor coronel, não é adequado oficiais e subordinados saírem juntos! – ela exclamou como se aquilo não fosse obvio o suficiente.

Roy suspirou e disse calmamente fitando-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Se você não for tenente eu a farei ir a força.

- Duvido muito coronel... – ela desafiou

- Poderia seqüestrar Black Hayate , ou quem sabe incendiá-lo ou talvez outra coisa mais cruel. – falou como uma criança travessa.

Riza acabou aceitando o convite (que mais parecia uma ordem) mas deixou muito claro que só iria para manter o bem estar do seu animalzinho.

- Tudo bem tenente, quero que vá deslumbrante, vamos fazer uma pequena cena de ciúmes em alguém. – ele falou se sentando novamente.

- Cena de ciúmes? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, mas agora vamos voltar ao trabalho. – e fez um sinal para que ela se retirasse.

Na sua sala Riza tentava entender que espécie de cena de ciúmes Roy estaria falando, foi quando se lembrou do que ele dissera: "Quero que vá deslumbrante" aquilo encheu-a de raiva: "- Como ele é idiota" – pensou ela cada vez mais nervosa, mas a curiosidade logo fez com que a tenente se esquecesse disso.

À tarde ela ia saindo de sua sala distraidamente quando esbarrou em Roy desequilibrando-se, para que ela não caísse, ele num impulso segurou-lhe os ombros, ambos se olharam por muito tempo, Riza foi quem desviou o olhar daquelas profundas gemas negras e recompondo-se disse:

- Desculpe - me coronel, o senhor queria alguma coisa?

- Como? – perguntou ele ainda fitando seus belos olhos vermelhos, absorto.

- Bem, o senhor estava indo pra minha sala... – ela apontou para o recinto.

- Ah sim! – ele acordara do torpor. – queria apenas dizer onde você deve me encontrar já que não poderei ir busca-la devido a alguns problemas.

Entregou um papel com o nome de um famoso restaurante da Cidade Central e a hora que ela deveria estar lá.

- "Nem um pouco romântico" – ela pensou vendo-o se encaminhar para o corredor.

Às 20 horas Riza devia estar no local indicado, Roy dissera que ela não precisaria leva-lo para casa. Sendo assim a tenente foi se arrumar, estava disposta a impressionar seu coronel.

Mustang já estava no restaurante meia hora antes da hora marcada, observava as mesas ao redor todas ocupadas por casais e apenas uma vazia. Alguns minutos depois uma belíssima jovem entrou acompanhada de um homem de igual beleza, os dois tinham os cabelos dourados e ela trajava um elegante vestido vermelho com um exagerado decote nas costas e na frente. A mulher passou por ele e com um sorriso cumprimentou:

- Ora se não é Roy Mustang, o nosso herói. Como vai?

- Muito bem Lisa. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Esse é meu namorado Alfred. – ela apresentou o rapaz e esperou que se cumprimentasse. – Mas é uma enorme coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui depois de tanto tempo, não é mesmo!?

- Sim, é incrível! – disse Roy

- Bem, até logo então, Roy...Mustang. – ela se despediu sorrindo maliciosamente, ele apenas retribuiu. O casal se sentou numa mesa à frente da dele.

O coronel quase babava enquanto observava o decote de Lisa e seu colo a mostra.

- Aham, aham! – fez Riza tentando fazer com que Roy notasse sua chegada.

Quando ele se virou ficou maravilhado com tamanha beleza, Riza trajava um longo vestido preto de seda, que delineava suas formas, formas que seu uniforme escondia tão bem. Soltara seus cabelos e fizera duas tranças na altura das têmporas que iam ate o pescoço e se ligavam.

Roy nada disse, estava boquiaberto com a visão que tinha, ele se levantou e ela pode ver também a elegância dos seus trajes; um terno preto e uma bela gravata da mesma cor da roupa.

- "Ele está lindo" – pensou ela enquanto Roy arrastava uma cadeira para que se sentasse.

Na mesa da frente a mulher fitava a companhia do coronel e se consumia de inveja, ciúmes e despeito.

- Você é mesmo muito obediente! - ele disse para Riza quebrando o silencio de cinco minutos de observação e êxtase de sua parte.

- Não entendi – disse ela

- Pedi para que viesse deslumbrante, e você o fez, até superou... - ele respondeu sedutoramente.

Riza ficou ruborizada e assim que voltou a fachada compenetrada de sempre ela o repreendeu.

- Pare de brincadeiras coronel!

Ele sorriu e respondeu a reprimenda.

- Primeiramente, não me chame de coronel, de senhor ou qualquer outro tratamento formal, não estamos no quartel e você sabe disso, segundo, eu não estou brincando Riza.

Mais uma vez a tenente ficou vermelha diante do tratamento e da afirmação.

- Aquela é a mulher que eu esperava encontrar aqui hoje. – ele disse depois de alguns segundos apontando com os olhos para a mesa da frente.

Hawkeye olhou também e ficou observando a bela jovem e o rapaz.

- Ela é muito bonita. – admitiu Riza com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- É sim, nos tivemos um "caso" quando eu entrei para o exército. – explicou ele.

- Entendo...

Passaram-se muitos minutos cerca de um quarto de hora sem que nem mais uma palavra fosse trocada entre eles, enquanto na mesa da frente o casal ria e conversava animadamente. Roy perdeu a paciência e disse:

- Assim não é possível! Como irei fazer ciúmes naquela mulher se minha acompanhante nem mesmo abre a boca?!

Riza nada respondeu continuou tomando seu vinho calmamente como se não o tivesse escutado.

- Vamos lá! Diga alguma coisa! – ele disse quase implorando.

- O que por exemplo? – ela perguntou impassível.

- Bem... – ele pensou por alguns segundos. – quais seus planos para o futuro? Já que agora não temos mais conflitos nem guerras e tudo esta resolvido.

- O senhor sabe que não se sai do exercito assim tão facilmente e além disso guerras podem surgir a qualquer momento. Eu apenas quero permanecer como estou...

Roy moveu a cabeça num sinal negativo sorrindo.

- Nada de casamentos, filhos ou "casos"?

- Não tenho tempo para isso... – ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Concordo – disse Mustang erguendo o braço para o garçom e voltando-se para ela prosseguiu. Não quero que se ocupe com essas coisas...

- Como assim? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ora é simples, se você deixar o exército ou encontrar alguém, quem tomara conta de mim? – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que ele admitia o papel de Riza na sua vida.

- Depois daquilo o tempo passou e eles acabaram numa conversa muito entusiasmada e se esqueceram do motivo que os levara ali

Riza começou a beber sem controle e o coronel teve que ajuda-la a sair do restaurante, nem mesmo se despediu de Lisa.

- Vamos, já esta tarde. – ele disse colocando a mão nas costas dela assim que desceram do carro em frente ao lugar onde Hawkeye morava. Aquele toque fez com que ela se arrepiasse.

Ao entrarem ele acendeu as luzes e se aproximou dela, olhou no fundo dos seus olhos e disse:

- Cuide-se Riza.

- Espere coronel. – ela falou cambaleante e caiu dormindo nos braços dele.

Roy sorriu, erguendo-a levou a tenente até sua cama e ficou de pé observando-a dormir, se lembrou da noite onde as posições estavam invertidas

- " Ela parece um anjo" – pensou, se sentando na cama e afastando alguns fios loiros daquele lindo rosto, depositou um suave beijo na testa dela o que a fez acordar ainda sob o efeito da bebida.

- Ah coronel... – ela disse se sentando e segurando o braço dele. – Não me deixe aqui sozinha... já permaneci só por muito tempo...

Aquilo o tocou profundamente, ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou com suavidade.

- Eu jamais te deixaria...

Ela sorriu, o fitou e disse delicadamente.

- Eu te amo, senhor...- e caiu dormindo

Surpreso com aquilo Mustang ficou imóvel. Só depois de um longo tempo ele disse a si mesmo que aquilo era efeito do álcool: - "Isso não é verdade..."

Ficou ali por mais algum tempo e vendo que ela estava bem resolveu partir, Quando chegou em casa trocou de roupa e se deitou, enquanto o teto refletia sobre o que ela dissera, o quão infeliz ela deveria ser...

Não tinha ninguém no mundo a quem contar as frustrações e medos... ninguém para quem voltar quando chegasse a noite...ela estava só... assim como ele...

- " Não, não estou sozinho, eu tenho ela..." – ele pensou sentindo-se confortável e seguro, mas logo esse sentimento passou quando sua mente falou ao coração: " Mas ela não tem você... não agora...ela sempre foi o pilar que te manteve erguido, ela foi e é sua força... e você nem é capaz de protege-la e ama-la..."

Lágrimas rolaram dos seus olhos , então ele se lembrou de tudo o que viveram juntos, a guerra em Ishibal, tudo o que ela tivera que enfrentar...e como ela se mantinha ali, firme e sempre tão leal a ele... Adormeceu com aquelas lembranças.

* * *

**Ei pessoas!!**

**Ai foi o quarto capitulo! Enfim consegui postar!!!**

**Deixem reviews com as opiniões!**

**Kisu XD**


End file.
